Shut Up and Go
by midnitesunjedi
Summary: I'm team Edward. but this is just a little fluff about Bella and Jacob. Takes place New Moon, pre werewolf. Will be continued most likely.
1. The Rabbit

My left foot tapped impatiently as I parked my truck on the grass of the reservation

My left foot tapped impatiently as I parked my truck on the grass of the reservation. I took the key out of the ignition, and was glad to hear the roaring die. I was always glad to here the roaring die. I forced myself to not look at the mangled dashboard as I opened the door and stepped out into the mist.

"_Bells_!" I heard him yell from the front of the garage. I smiled a dazed smile, the only smile I had ever since…

I pushed away the memory, and trudged through the mud to the garage. Jacob immediately enveloped me in one of his huge bear hugs. He was so warm. The dreariness of the day was washed away quickly. I was happy to step into the garage and get out of the nasty weather of Forks. The Rabbit was the first thing I saw.

"Wow Jake, new paint job?" I asked, seeing the fresh paint on the Volkswagen. I opened the door and stepped in. He swiftly joined me, hopping into the driver's seat. The look on his face was one of a little child's at Christmas. The Rabbit was his pride and joy. He chuckled.

"Yup. It finished drying last night. Looks nice huh?" He asked me, an eager look in his eyes. I smiled and answered.

"Looks great. Adds a lot to the car." I said, not really knowing if it looked good, or if he was even finished yet. I felt bad I couldn't celebrate with him more than I was. He grinned.

"Ok Bella! Want a coke?" He asked, reaching down and grabbing two. I gratefully took, not realizing how thirsty I had become. Jake suddenly shifted in his seat and turned to look at me, and excited look in his eyes.

"Wanna take it for a drive Bells?" He asked, leaning forward in his enthusiasm.

"Uh"

"It'll be great!"

I couldn't ignore the ready look in his eyes. I shrugged and agreed.

"Let's go Jake. It's gotta be safer than the motorcycles." I reasoned. I put on my seat belt, and glared at him when he gave me withering look.

"Police chiefs daughter Jacob." I told him, attempting to defend myself. He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, Jake just shut up and go."

He grinned widely, and revved the engine.


	2. Ding Dong Ditch It

I laughed as we sped out of the reservation

I laughed as we sped out of the reservation. The look in Jake's eyes was priceless. I glanced down at the speedometer. He was ten miles over. I groaned, praying we wouldn't drive by Charlie while he was out patrolling. I was already hiding too much from him. I nearly screamed as he did a doughnut in the empty driveway.

"JAKE!" I laughed giddily. "Slow down! Holy crow!!" This was so unlike me. But I was always like this when I was with Jake. He somehow brought me out. My sun.

"Come on Bells! What are you worrying about?" He asked me in a jokingly patronizing tone.

"Um, hitting a tree, crashing, and dying?" I answered, aware of the adrenaline rush I was having. He slowed the Rabbit and looked away from the road and into my eyes.

"Would I let a big mean tree hurl you Bella? Of course not. There's nothing to be afraid of." He reasoned in a murmur. A dark cloud hovered over my bright mood. I had heard words along those lines before. And they hadn't come from Jacob. I shook my head as though it would clear the bad memories away forever. I tried to lighten my face as I looked to him.

"So where are we going driver?" I asked, honestly curious. He grinned, a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes. I bit my tongue. This look made me nervous. He took the exit into Forks, and drove into town. I sniggered when he slowed as we passed the police station.

"Nice" I rolled my eyes. He smirked back at me. My brow furrowed as he turned down a road I rarely took. I became gradually more nervous as he slowed.

"Jacob Black what are we doing?!" I asked him, becoming annoyed. He turned to me with a hilarious maniacal villain look.

"Ding…Dong…DITCH IT!" He cackled. My mouth gaped open. I whipped my head around and looked out the window. My jaw dropped even more. The sign out the window read _The Newton House_.

"_MIKE NEWTON?!_" I asked, a mix of fear, anger, and frenzied laughter took over me.

"Yup" He answered as if it was no big deal. My eyes must have bugging out of my head.

"Ok Jake, first of all- I **can't **ding dong ditch. Second of all- _Mike Newton_?!" I asked for the second time.

"Don't worry Bells! I'll take care of everything. You just have to come along for the ride. Cause ya see in this gameof ding dong ditch- you want to be seen." My mouth was still wide open as he got out of the car, came around to my side, opened my door, and picked me up. To my absolute horror, he carried me bridal style up to the Newton's front door. He rang the doorbell, and all too slowly turned around and "ran" back to the car. It was more of a very, _very _slow jog. I then remembered he wanted to be seen. I heard the front door open.

"JACOB! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, RUN!" I screamed.

"Hullo?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Mike Newton.

"Bella?" He asked, obviously very confused. I could feel my face turn bright tomato red. Jake threw me into the car, and jumped over me into his seat behind the wheel.

"HA! You were excellent Bells!" He laughed loudly. Once again I was gawking.

"Wha… _What_? I stammered. Jake continued to laugh.

"I didn't have to do anything! You gave us away! Nice job!" He congratulated me like it was something I shoud actually be proud of. I just groaned and rolled my eyes.


End file.
